Mi vida a ti, al arte
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: .Dei x Saso. La muerte amenaza y los recuerdos chillan al oído, sólo... puedo entregar mi vida a ti, al arte.


¡Saludos! *3*

Bueno, éste FF es viejo, tendrá como... 8 meses que lo escribí, algo así, no tiene muy buena descripción, pero me agrada ^^!

Una vez más es de Dei x Saso, recuerdo que lo escribí cuando estaba en un clan de rol xD! Una Akatsuki, y bueno, yo usaba de PJ a Deidara hum! x3

Ojala les guste x xU!

* * *

.•·Mi vida a ti, al Arte.

.

.

•

Me pregunto…

¿Cuántas veces desee decirte Te quiero?, he perdido la cuenta ya…, aún recuerdo claramente, aquel día…, aquel día en que te conocí…

.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·

.

-¿Tú, eres Deidara?....

Me preguntaste con ese tono de voz que no demuestra ni un ápice de interés, pero tampoco de desinterés, algo realmente raro o atemorizante…

-S-si hum

-Me han dicho que seremos compañeros

-¿En serio hum?...-Lo sé, lo sé, pregunta estupida, ¡Dios! Aun me avergüenza pensar lo tonto que puedo ser.

-Si…, me han mencionado también, que eres un artista, cosa que tenemos en común…

Ignoraste mi idiotez, no era relevante después de todo, debo aceptar que al principio me emocione con eso de que también eras un artista, pero pronto…, comenzó lo que menos me esperaba.

-¿Artistas?..., claro hum, el arte es aquello que perece en un solo instante, …simplemente el arte es una explosión hum –Afirme con orgullo, me llene de vanidad al darte a conocer mi concepto de arte.

Guardaste silencio, puedo recordar que el viento soplaba con rebeldía, sacudía mis cabellos uno a uno en caricias mortales, yo no podía ver tu rostro, estabas dentro de aquella marioneta, por dentro me preguntaba como eras, y ese tipo de cosas que alguien normal pensaría al verte dentro de Hiruko. De pronto, tus palabras me cortaron las preguntas, me intimide un poco, lo acepto, pero también me enfade, mi carácter no resulta favorecedor.

-Ignorante…, tonto, eres un niñato…

-¡¿Qué?!

-El arte es aquello que perdura, que existe eternamente y nunca cambia... Que permanece bello para toda la eternidad.

–Nada es eterno, hum –Proteste.

–No se puede apreciar la belleza de lo efímero –Aseguraste con firmeza.

-¡Claro que se puede hum!

Me enfade, si que lo hice, te miraba con ojos llenos de odio, te odie, te admire, te aborrecí: todo en un instante, tan efímero como mi arte, tú no dijiste nada mas, no perderías el tiempo con una discusión.

-Vámonos, tenemos una misión, y no me agrada hacer esperar, ni que me hagan esperar…

Después de ese día, pasaron muchos, hasta meses y años en los que éramos compañeros, aprendí a comprenderte, a ceder a tus ideas, claro a acepción de nuestro concepto del arte, y lo que mas me duele…, aprendí a quererte…, aquella ves que te vi fuera de Hiruko, me sorprendí, me…, me avergoncé, parecía un minino asustado…, y es que realmente te vi tan perfecto, tu cabello, tu rostro: Hermoso, simplemente hermoso.

Compartiste conmigo tu vida, tu cambio, habías convertido tu cuerpo en una marioneta, al principio llegue a juzgarte en silencio, pero me acostumbre a ello, después de todo, era a ti a quien quería, no a tu aspecto. Comprendo que nunca sentirás algo por mi, todo esta en contra de algo entre nosotros.

Pocas veces te has mostrado interesado por mí, solo en lo que respecta a las misiones, pero créeme, las veces que has demostrado interés, he sido feliz, entre mi repugnante soledad, entre esta vida de criminal que compartimos, a tu lado he encontrado mi paraíso, irónico, el _paraíso_ en el infierno, vaya frase.

Y ahora tengo una nueva pregunta en mente…¿Por qué me hallo recordando esto?, es como si una película de mi vida pasara ante mis ojos, pero en cada escena estas tú, tú y sólo tú, Sasori No Danna…, el Danna es mas de cariño, es como un mero capricho mío, un momento…

Acabo de recordar la "noticia" de ayer, si, Tobi me lo dijo, "Sasori…, murió"…, "Murió", no, espera, yo…, no puedes estar muerto, no sin antes haberte visto, es una broma, un sueño, si ¡Un sueño!...

Moriste…, a manos de una mocosa y una anciana…, Tú, mi Maestro, y ahora, ¿Qué se supone debería hacer…? La muerte esta frente a mis ojos, una ves mas, no puedo hacer nada contra aquellos ojos sangre, esta ves es otro usuario…, pero igual esos ojos que tanto repudio y admiro a la ves, me están acabando, no moriré a manos de un Uchiha, me niego…Solo puedo entregar mi vida al… Arte.

_._

_._

_Te quiero… Sasori No Danna…_

.•·

.•·

.•·

* * *

.

Como lo dije, no tiene gran detalle ni exquisita descripción pero me agrada, lo escribí en media hora xD.

Como Nota: Me inspire con una canción de T.A.T.U llamada 30 minutes.

Si te agrada, comenta u/u~...!

Me hacen feliz los coments xD!

Gracias por leer ^^!

* * *

_.•·El éxito es la habilidad de ir en fracaso en fracaso sin perder la esperanza.•·_

* * *


End file.
